Tala's First Clown
by JuliaYuriy
Summary: Tala was dragged into a humiliation state thanks to Bryan, but somehow his Humiliation became his inspiration to his beyblade style. And Julia seems to have a n idea or two. A TalaJulia story and slight KaiHilary along the way... You'll Love it for sure!


My First Clown...

By: Juris Hinanay

------------------------------------------------------------------

I never thought I'd say this... Thanks so much to a guy named Bryan, who by the way pursued me to go to the carnival festivity in Spain. We were suppose to train for the our next upcoming match but Spencer got injured during our last training session and Kai seems to disappear... yet again and here I am walking foolishly towards a large crowd in the middle on a Spanish Historical park. I kept my distance as Bryan walked towards the crowd... not so popular by the way the crowd was ignoring him. Good thing for us Blitzkrieg Boys...

Damn...it's too crowdy, I found a nice spot somewhere between the benches and the area where I saw two clowns doing there idiotic acts.

But for some reason I didn't made it... Fuck you Bryan...

"You know...Loosening things up would be fine...try to enjoy this before you put us on a harsh training," Bryan mocked as he pulled me towards the area where the clowns are...

"Bryan, look I really am not into this, ok?" I said angrily.

"It'll be fun... So there you go Lover boy!" he said then he pushes me to where a clown was looking for a volunteer. You're dead in training!

"Hi there! Thanks for Volunteering..." said a male voice from the masked clown... Raul???

"Wow! I didn't know the cold leader of the Blitzkrieg Boy came out to play..." mocked the female clown...Shit it was Julia!

" Let's have fun!!!" Julia declared and the crowd cheered for her... You're Dead Bryan!

(Normal POV)

One hour later... Tala went up the Hotel limply, He left Bryan back as the Park cheering along the crowd. He was going to give him a hard training session today and he wasn't going easy along with it. After being tossed around and humiliating himself, he was going to kill anyone who would ever dare say anything about this.

" Seems you had a rough day with the clowns..." said a deep voice as he opened the doors. Kai was inside. _Great more paparazzi._

" So you were watching... Glad to know you were paying attention every onve in a while..." Tala barked as he shut the door and took a glance from the near by table and he opened a can of soda."

" Welcome to my world... But from my point of view, you seem to enjoy yourself." Kai mocked

"Puh-lease Hiwatari. I had a rough day and I have enough humiliation to last me a life time..."

"Humiliation? From what Isaw you savoured that moment... With your first clown..." he said as he smirked at him.

Tala rolled his eyes and turned to face him, "really? You think I haven't seen a clown in my life?"

" I wasn't referring to A clown... I was referring to THE clown..."

"Look.. Quit the riddles, And what the hell do you mean?"

" What I meant was, The clown that humiliated you, as you stated, is the clown you'll never forget." Kai said. "Julia seems to lighten you..."

Tala laughed, " Julia??? You're kidding me right???"

"Nope... You would have thrown me against the wall just right about now. But you didn't" Kai explained "So it's proven... The infamous Cold leader has a icy feeling for a certain clown named Julia Fernandez..."

"Oh, well assuming I do... I would have thrown you against the wall, but I didn't because we are going to train first thing tomorrow and I'm kicking you and Bryan's butt along the way... So drop it, unless you want to bring up more topic about Love life and I would, of course, bring up the topic on why the infamous Kai Hiwatari had a certain crush on the team Revolution's cheerleader, Hilary Tatibana..." Tala said smiling.

Kai satyed still then he stood up , "whatever..." then he left the room.

Tala smiled to himself, "I always win..." then we walked slowly to his bed... but for some reason, Kai won the entire battle.

Julia went up the Hotel as she wifed off the sweat from her face. Raul was behind her doing the same. Well they were twins and this is one combo to them.

"I still can't believe that Tala was there..." she began.

"Yeah, Cold hearted and everything... he was actually there, playing around with us like he hadn't had a break in his life... Which is eventually true."

"Raul...he was born and raise without even knowing the definition of FUN. It's must have been horrible to have a childhood like that" Julia said as she open the door to their room.

"Well If you put it that way..." Raul agreed as he dropped off his costume and headed to the bathroom.

Julia went to the closet and pulled out a jogging short and a tight shirt and change. "I'm heading out for solo training...Anything you need?"

"Starbucks coffee... anything from there... except for pastries... " raul called out

"Ok!... see you in an hour..." Julia said as she headed out.

Julia walked down the hall as she tied her hair in a pony. Julia smiled to herself as she pictured Tala's face when he was with them earlier. Shw saw something that other didn't see and for some reason, she felt happy knowing that. _Wait a minute! What the hell are you thinking!!!_

Julia closed her eyes as she shook her head slightly. Then clumsily, she tripped ona loose rug...

OUCH...

" Hey miss are you...oh, it's you..."

Julia looked up and saw Tala standing a few feet in front of her. _ Great..._

Julia stood up quickly and dusted herself. Tala raised an eyebrow...

"Is Clumsiness part of being a clown or are you just practicing for your next performance?" Tala asked.

Julia open her mouth slightly and blinked at him. "What do you think, smart-ass?"

Tala smiled, turned and walked away. Julia gaped at him, "Well that was rude!" she bellowed.

"Walk with me..." he howled.

Again she gaped..._ unbelievable._

TBC...

What yah think???

Review please and I'll post the next chapter... hehehe

Juris


End file.
